


Two Bookworms and a Quiditch Star

by gallifrey_companion



Series: Family Doesn’t End In Blood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genius Hermione, Hogwarts years, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Hogwarts, Protective Oliver, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, Triad relationship, gentleman Percy, weasleys are really oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifrey_companion/pseuds/gallifrey_companion
Summary: One day in her first year, Percy becomes Hermione’s first friend. He helps her, guides her, teaches her, and comforts her. She makes him smile, gives him strength, fights for him, and comforts him. Oliver just thinks they’re ridiculous but loves them all the same. The rest of the Weasleys are rather oblivious.Will be multi chapter. Starts off a purely platonic friendship until Hermione is of age.





	1. Beginning of a beautiful friendship

As one would imagine, it started with a book.

Eleven year old Hermione Granger was reaching for an obscure herbology textbook on the effects of certain plants in other types of magic when a long arm reached over here and plucked the tome off the shelf. Hermione turned to see the tall form of Percy Weasley standing behind her. His horned-rimmed glasses were pushed into his Weasley-red hair and he quirked his lips at her.

“Thanks,” She said to him as she realized how close there were standing. Her face heated up and she ducked her head. 

He was one of the first people to actually go out of his way to be near her all week. Everyone else just that she was a know it all bookworm and did their best to keep their distance. She felt herself scowl a bit at that thought.

“What could you possibly need this book for as a first year?” He asked. He placed a hand on her back to guide her forward and they slowly started to walk down the aisle towards a cluster of tables. 

“I’m looking for reference material to figure out exactly the difference fresh asphodel has in hiccoughing potions compared to if it was dried or preserved in liquid.” She stated, feeling her metaphorical hackles rising at the threat of being made fun of again. 

To her surprise, Percy smiled at her. “That’s a very smart thing to learn. It’s not something you’ll have much use for yet, but you will next year.”

“Thank you,” She said again, her cheeks flushed again. No one ever cared what she researched before, much less said it was a good idea. “I saw mention of it in a third year textbook and got curious.”

“Do you need any help with the concepts? Or anything else you have here?” He asked her kindly. 

They came to the table Hermione had piled high with various books and he pulled out her chair for her before sitting himself. Hermione was shocked to find how much nicer this Weasley was compared to Ron. He acted like a proper gentleman, not a bully like Ron or pranksters like the twins. She found that she liked him greatly for that.

Hermione had noticed how quiet and intellectual the elder Weasley was. He got along with those in his grades and others, as most Prefects did, but he didn’t seem to have any close friends besides maybe Oliver Wood, the quidditch captain. She had overheard his siblings teasing him quite a bit but he never really responded, just ignored them as if it was normal behavior. Hermione didn’t have any siblings, but she didn’t think it was normal just how much the others made fun of their brother.

“I don’t want to take up any of your time,” she replied but she really did have a few questions she was dying to ask.

“I always have time to help you, Hermione, if you need it.” Her told her. “I’ve noticed you’ve been struggling to find your place her at Hogwarts.”

“I… yes. Most people don’t like me much because they think I’m annoying and a bookworm and there is so much about magical society I don’t know but I can’t find many books on customs and such.” The words tumbled out of her mouth as he gazed at her, his eyes soft and understanding. 

“I had a lot of trouble connecting with my year mates, too,” Percy confessed quietly. “I was shy and awkward and would rather spend all of my time buried in a book than playing exploding snap or flying. Everyone knew my cool older brothers and then there was me, the awkward younger one. It was hard, but then I got partnered with Oliver for a project and we just fell into place. He’s my opposite, loud and excitable and wants to spend all his time in the air, but he’s a great friend and never made fun of me for caring more about writing essays and reading books than playing quidditch.”

“That sounds really really nice,” she said, her heart aching to have an understanding friend like that. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll come,” He reached over and gently patted her hand. “As to understanding Wizarding culture, I could sort of tutor you in that if you’d like. My family is considered Blood traitors by most but we are still purebloods and Bill, Charlie and I were all taught in depth lessons on wizarding culture, traditions, customs, and such as we are all potential heirs to the Weasley and Prewett Wizengament chairs when it comes time.”

Hermione’s face lit up. “Really? You’d do that? Oh thank you, Percy, so so much.”

“Of course, you’re a smart girl,Hermione, and if you keep up your studying like you have these past two months, you’ll have a great future ahead of you.”

Hermione beamed and, without thinking, launched herself at him for a hug. “Thank you, you’re the only one who’s bothered to talk to me and help and actually believe in me. Thank you so much, Percy.”

Percy was stiff at first but slowly relaxed and gently wrapped an arm around around her back. He could feel a few tears on his neck and felt his heart break. This girl just wanted friends who understood her, she just wanted to belong in a foreign world. She knew she was smart but didn’t know how to make friends. She was a younger him.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. If you’d like, I’ll be your friend,” He told her when she pulled back.

Her eyes snapped to meet his. “Really?” She asked.

“Really. Now,” he guided her back to her seat and passed her a quill. “Make a list of any and all questions you have about the wizarding world and we’ll start there.”

“I love lists,” she admitted quietly, still smiling widely. She had a friend!

“Me too.” They shared a secretive smile and Percy felt like this as a start of a great friendship.

They sat quietly for a few moments, tucked in a corner of the library. Percy observed her as she wrote down question after question. She was small, only a little bigger than his sister Ginny. Her hair was a pile of bushy brown curls that fell down her back. He noticed the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy or excited about something and had seen the light dull in her eyes when she was teased by her yearmates. His own brother was vicious in his verbal attacks on her person, fueled by a jealous that this muggleborn girl was smarter than he ever could hope to be. Percy loved his brother, he really did, but he would be the first to admit that Ron was lazy, quick to jealousy, and didn’t have the drive nor brains of any of his elder brothers. 

Percy resolved to be there for her how he could. They were similar enough anyways, both quiet, both outcasts, both rather brilliant, and both awkward bookworms. Friends, he thoughts. It would be nice to have another.


	2. Bad Night and Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peak into Hermione’s second year and a flashback to Percy and Oliver’s.

When Percy was eleven, he was sorted into Gryffindor with the boy who would become his best friend, Oliver Wood. They were the only two boys sorted that year along with seven girls so they had a big dorm all to themselves. When they got into the room, there were two large beds on either side of the room with a few drawers and desks. It felt empty and huge.

The first night was the first time Percy had ever slept away from home. He told Charlie and Bill that he was fine even though he was mostly assuredly not okay. Thunder was cracking outside the window and rain pelted the window glass. At one especially loud thundercrack, Percy jumped so bad that his glasses flew off of his face and fell onto the floor.

In that moment, Oliver made a decision. He climbed out of his bed and tugged his comforter behind him, then climbed behind the shaking redhead. 

“What are you doing?” Percy asked, trying to turn around to look at the other boy. 

“Helping you calm down,” Oliver replied as he tugged the comforter over Percy and pushed him to lay down. They were cushioned by the heavy comforters below and above them, and they lay there on their sides facing each other. 

Another crack echoed through the dorm and yet again, Percy jumped and grasped at the blanket. “Hey, hey, hey, Perce, it’s okay. I’m here, yeah?” 

Scared eyes met his and Oliver felt his heart break a little. He grasped Percy’s hand and placed two of his fingers on his own neck. 

“Feel my pulse, yeah? Try and breathe me, Perce, calm your heartbeat. You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay,” Oliver whispered to the other boy and tried to control his breathing.

After a while, Percy felt his heartbeat begin to slow as he copied Oliver’s breathing. 

“Thanks,” He said to the other boy. 

“Mhm no problem… now try and sleep,” Oliver replied groggily, eyes fighting to close. 

“Aren’t you gonna go back to your bed?” Percy asked, confused. Why would he stay?

“I’m pretty sure if I did you would start hyperventilating again,” Oliver returned. He peaked one eye open and quirked a smile. “Plus you are warm.”

“Okay,” Percy responded after a moment.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

After that night, it wasn’t unusual to find one of them in the others bed. After a bad quidditch match, Oliver would crawl in next to Percy and bury his head in his ribs as Percy - who would deny it to the death if his brothers ever found out - would mercilessly make fun of the opposing team and point out everything they did wrong. When Percy failed his first arthmancy exam in third year, he crawled into Oliver’s and cried while he ran his hands through his ginger hair and told Percy that he wasn’t a failure.

By fourth year, they realized that it would just be more efficient to move the beds together to create, as Oliver put it, ‘the biggest fun bed’. They were closer than most best friends, but no one really paid Percy any attention to notice. 

After Percy befriended Hermione, he introduced her to Oliver. Hermione had initially been nervous about the large fifth year who seemed to only care about quidditch but after Oliver scared away some of her bullies, she warmed right up to him with a big hug.

It was now her second year and Percy was woken up by knocking on his door. He slowly pressed himself to his feet and padded over to the door. He looked over and saw that Oliver was slowly waking up at the noise as well. Having the room all to themselves was nice for times like these. You know, the times when you were woken in the middle of the night by someone,Merlin help me that it won’t be a prank by the twins he thought, knocking on your door.

“Perce… wha’s goin on?” Oliver mumbled, his hair stuck up in all directions. 

“Knocking,” Was all the prefect could get out in his mostly asleep state.

He slowly pulled the door open to find a shaking Hermione with tear tracks down her cheeks in front of him. Her hair was all crazy around her head and she was wringing her hands. 

“Hermione?” He asked, opening the door a bit wider. “What are you doing here? What’s wrong?”

“I… I…” She suddenly seemed shy, her words stumbling and she wouldn’t look him in the eye anymore.

“Perce, what’s goin on?” Oliver asked again from inside the room.

“Hermione’s out here,” He replied, eyes not leaving her wet face. 

“Well tell her to come in,” the quidditch captain called. Then, “Come on in, Hermione luv.” 

Still half asleep, Percy opened the door and guided her in. A little voice reminded them that having her in their rooms this late was against six different school rules. It the rest of him didn’t care, it was Hermione, the girl who was becoming his second best friend. 

The second year slowly walked in, hands still anxiously wringing in front of her stomach. As she moved forward, he realized how thin her clothes were and how cold she must be in the winter chill that was always in the castle at this time of year. 

“Merlin, Hermione, you must be freezing!” Percy exclaimed. He hurried over to the pushed together beds and grabbed one of his mother’s knitted blankets off the top and then wrapped it around the girl’s shivering shoulders. Oliver was now fully sitting up in bed, eyes watching her as Percy got her to sit down next to him at the edge of the bed.

A lot had happened in the past year. Hermione had finally found some friends in Harry and Ron after she was nearly killed by a troll. When Percy found out, he was besides himself in worry. While they weren’t particularly public about their friendship, if anyone bothered to look, they would often find Percy Weasley, the Perfect Prefect and Hermione Granger, bushy-haired know-it-all, sitting together in one of the hidden knucks in the library. They would be surrounded by piles of books, pages and pages of parchments, and their fingers would be stained with ink of essays. Sometimes Oliver would join them, try to alleviate their stress levels when it got to the point that Percy’s hands would be shaking and Hermione would be nears tears. They two were so stubborn in their refusal to stop studying to the point of exhaustion and meltdowns. 

Hermione tucked the blanket tighter around her but both boys could still see how her body shook. “Mia, luv?” Percy asked again.

“Another muggleborn was attacked,” she said as a fresh wave of scares tears rose in her eyes. “I was just in the next hall over when it happened.”

The sixth years shared a look over head and as one, Percy wrapped an arm over her shoulders and Oliver around her waist. She choked out a sob and her shaking intensified. 

“I’m so scared,” Hermione told them through her tears. “Harry and Ron keep saying it’ll be fine but it won’t be fine, I’m muggleborn! I just want to learn magic and enjoy school, I don’t want to fight evil or die!” 

Percy reached over to his bedside table and gave one of his many handkerchiefs to her. At that, Hermione gave a small smile. “Thanks, Percy.” He always had a clean handkerchief on him like the old fashioned gentlemen in her favorite muggle novels. 

“Why don’t you stay here tonight, luv? I bet Perce here would even read to you if you asked.” Oliver asked. 

Hermione looked up at the two older boys, her best friends. “Are you sure?”

Percy quirked his lips. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“Okay.”

Oliver lifted her by her waisted and tossed her over his shoulder onto her bed. She squealed and Percy gave him a mock glare, only to get a wink in return. Hermione looked awkward as she sat in the middle of the pushed together beds. Oliver, more forward than Percy, guided her to lay down and covered her with the comforters. He laid down next to her and smirked at her as she stared at his shirtless chest. 

“I run warm, princess, glad you enjoy it.” Oliver told her with a smirk.

“Oh stop making her blush, Olly,” Percy admonished him in his perfect voice but Oliver only grinned back at him. “Ignore him, Mia.”

Hermione was rapidly falling to sleep now that she had cried her fill. “Why… why do you call me tha’?” She asked groggily as she snuggled into the bed. 

“As Oliver has taught me, nicknames are important between friends.” Percy and Oliver shared another smile over her. “And ‘Mione’ as my brother calls you is awful. Mia is much more sophisticated for a girl like you.”

“Percy… you’re the best…” Hermione murmured before nodding off to sleep. 

The redhead blushed but was pleased. He gingerly laid down next to her, laying straight as a board. Part of him knew that this was wrong, having a twelve year old girl in his bed, but a bigger part didn’t want her out of sight. When she was here, he could feel her breathing, here her little sighs, feel her warmth and knew that she was okay. 

If the three woke up the next morning all tangled together, with Hermione nestled between the boys, they didn’t talk about it. No one noticed when she slipped back into her room in the morning and if the trio seemed silently closer after that night, no one noticed that either.


	3. Hermione Second Year Pt. 2-Fourth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series of moments between Hermione second year and fourth year

Hermione sometimes wondered how it was that the boys never realized her close friendship with Oliver and Percy. They didn’t really hang out in public but they never exactly tried to hide. She wondered if they ever noticed where she spent large chunks of her time, or if they just thought she was in the library for all of it. Granted, she did spent a lot of time in there, but not that much.

Harry might, she thinks. Or he at least knows she goes somewhere and doesn’t question her. He had enough on his mind with a mysterious monster going around petrifying people.

“Wait so you’re saying you know how to speak five languages and read more?!” Hermione asked Percy incredulously.

They were sitting in Percy’s room working on homework in Percy and Hermione’s case and lazing about in Oliver’s when Oliver absentmindedly said something in Gaelic to Percy. 

“Bill knows many more, he has the language gift so to speak. Charlie is about even with me and the twins know four and sign language. Ron never took to his lessons at all, the lazy sod. I don’t know how he is going to get a job only knowing one language.”

Hermione starred at him for a moment, before turning to look at the other muggleborn in the room. “Explain please.”

Oliver gave a hearty laugh and reached over and ruffled her bushy hair. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him as she peered up at his tall form. 

“It’s common practice in Wizarding society to teach kiddos multiple languages from the cradle, given how easy it is for witches and wizards to travel and how many jobs require you to know at least two. Here in England, it’s common for kids to learn English, French, Gaelic, welsh, or German, though of course they’ll learn languages of wherever their families are from. I grew up learning English and Gaelic before I ever found about that I was a wizard.” Oliver explained. 

“I know French but that’s it, can you guys teach me?” She asked after processing for a moment. 

“Which do you want to learn, Mya?” Percy asked from his desk.

“All of them?” She ventured hopefully. 

The boys laughed. “How about two for now, a ghrá?” [love]

She thought for a moment as Oliver and Percy shared a fond glance. 

“Gaelic and German.”

“That’s my girl!” Oliver cheered, excited to teach his mother tongue. “Now, lets get you started on the important things, how t o cuss.”  
___________________

“I love Harry like a brother but right now I want to strangle him!” Hermione raved as she entered the seventh year boys dorms. “And you’re brother! Was für ein widerlicher Stichel” [what an obnoxious prick]

“What did they do now that has you showing off the German swears I know Olly taught you?” Percy called from the bathroom as he finished tugging on his robes. 

“Harry got a mysterious broom in the mail with no tag and when I suggested that it be cursed or dangerous, they got mad at me for being cautious! And then when McGonagoal asked me about the excitement, I told her the truth and she confiscated the broom. Now the boys are so incredibly mad at me and are turning most of the house against me.” 

Percy walked over to the girl who, despite her fighting words, had tears swimming in her chocolate brown eyes. “You did the right thing, Mya, it very well could have been cursed by Sirius Black.”

She sniffed. “Oliver is gonna hate me, it was a firebolt,” 

“I’ll doubt it, but if he is, I’ll talk to him.”

“Thanks, Perc,” she said and hugged him, her head only reaching the middle of his chest. Damn him for being so tall, and Oliver even more so. 

 

——————————-

Hermione missed her boys all the time, but she really missed them in this moment. She stared at herself in the mirror, looking at the delicate blue robes, her hair pinned into place, and just a light touching of makeup on her face curtesy of Ginny. 

She was excited to go the Yule Ball, don’t get her wrong, but she wished she Oliver was here to take away her nerves and for Percy to be her shining gentleman. Harry and Ron had both made such a fuss over the ball that she knew they wouldn’t be able to properly enjoy it with her. But Percy was busy at work at his job working under Barty Crouch and Oliver was halfway through his first season with the British national team. 

Thinking of Viktor made her smile. They had built up a friendship in the library, the only place he can effectively hide from his fans. He was sweet and considerate and never tried to talk to her about quiditch after he realized she had no interests. They would talk about ancient runes and potions as they worked. She had always been so lonely while studying without Percy there, having Viktor reminded her of them. He had Percy’s mind and Oliver’s large presence.

But he was also different. He was quieter than either of them, which she often appreciated. She liked his hazel eyes and dark hair. Hermione could admit, if only to herself, that she might have a crush on the older boy. When he asked her to go to the ball with her, she was so excited. She was afraid she was going to end up alone so when the most popular boy in the school asked her, her heart skipped a beat. No guy had ever showed romantic interest in her before. 

Steeling her resolve, she stood straight and turned to walk out of her dorm and down to the grand staircase where the two of them agreed to meet. 

When she saw him, her breath caught. He looked positively handsome in his dark navy tones that clung tight to his upper and arms before falling behind him to his knees, with tight black slacks and knee high dragon skin boots. His hair was trimmed and slicked to the side. The upper robes had matching buckles to her robes and matching navy cape was attached to one shoulder to flow behind him. 

It seems she caused a similar reaction in him. His eyes were wide and his mouth parted slightly as he stared at her as she defended the stairs. He waited at the bottom, offering her his arm in the traditional wizarding way. She tried to ignore how others stared at them in shock, whispers breaking out. 

“You are beautiful, Her-my-ninny.” He whispered in her ear and she blushed.

They danced the opening dance, one Percy had taught her the year before in her wizarding lessons. He was a great dancer and he effortlessly lifted her in the air amd spun her around. Afterwards she couldn’t stop smiling.

She got to the Champions and was surprised to see Percy sitting where she expected to see Mr. Crouch. “Percy, oh its so good to see you!” She wanted to run and hug him but he was seated next to the Headmaster and didn’t think it would be appropriate. 

Dinner was amazing and soon the band started up again. There was an hour to so of more traditional music and then the Weird Sisters came to the stage. Viktor, she discovered, was a fantastic dancer, no matter the music. The moved together in a crowd of foreign students, music pulsing around them. Her hands were around his neck and his were in his hips and they danced to the fast paced music. Couples danced to the beat and sang along loudly. She hadn’t had so much fun ever, she never thought she would enjoy dancing but she absolutely loves it. She even managed to sneak a dance with Percy before he had to return to his duties. 

She ignored Ron when he tried to ruin her night, she was having too much fun and didn’t care what Ronald thought about Viktor. She liked him and he liked her and treated her well, that’s more than Ronald had.


	4. Beach Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer after 4th year

At the end of her fourth year, she and Viktor decided to stay friends, but both realized that their relationship would be very hard to keep in place while she had three more years left in school and he was busy traveling being a star seeker. They parted amicably, agreeing to try and spend a weekend together at some point over the summer if possible and promising to write every week. 

They had had a fun second semester and little could cloud the happiness she had until Voldemort was resurrected. Hermione had passed her exams top of the class again, she and Viktor had spent many wonderful afternoons studying and snagging, and her friendship with Ron and Harry had been steady since Ron had apologized to Harry. She didn’t trust Ron not to become jealous again, but she knew it was in his nature. Percy had described how as the youngest son, he had been spoiled by their mother more so than the other boys. She didn’t agree with his actions and behaviors, but having some perspective helped Hermione’s peace of mind.

Now she had a wonderful summer vacation ahead of her. She was spending the first two weeks of the summer in France with her parents before spending two weeks on vacation with Percy and Oliver. Percy told his parents he was spending his scarce vacation time with his best friend Oliver watching a few games in France and Oliver offered the pair of them his passed parents beach house he inherited for two weeks. Hermione simply told her parents that she was spending her week with the Weasley family and told Harry and Rom that she was spending the whole month in France with her parents. It was perfect, no one to hug them, no one to hide from, no masks to uphold. 

Hermione touched the old watch Percy said was a portkey and it whisked her away in a swirl of colors. The next thing she knew, she was landing on her butt on soft sand. She could hear the crashing of waves, of seagulls wailing, and wind blowing around her. 

She stood up slowly, staring around her. Salt, was the first think Hermione’s mind thought. She could taste it in the air and feel it on her tongue when her mouth opened to inhale. She could hear the dull roar of the ocean over the gusts of wind making her bushy hair fly. 

Hermione walked towards the cottage she could see a little ways down a stoned path. As she walked, the sounds of the ocean become louder. Gray stones formed a two story cottage, sitting yards away from the beach. Flowers bloomed along the front walkway and she could see bees fluttering between the bushes.

“HERMIONE!” A booming scottish voice yelled from one of the upper windows. Startled, she looked up to see a mop of curly brown hair sticking out.

“Olly!” She replied happily. “Come down here so I can hug you!”

She heard a ‘pop!’ and the next thing she knew, he was standing next to her. Hermione launched herself at him and he caught her, swinging her around in a circle as they both laughed. 

“Tha thu air fàs, ban-phrionnsa” *You’ve grown, princess* He told her, looking down.

“You’re too damn tall, Oliver Wood, stop growing!” Hermione teased back. Oliver was nearly 6’4” now and full of muscle from his intense Quiditch practices. He was even taller than Viktor had been. “Now where is Percy?”

“PERC, GET OUT HERE AND SEE OUR GIRL!” Oliver again shouted, this time in the direction of the house. “He was preparin’ a lil’ something for ya, but you didn’t hear that from me.” 

He winked and Hermione laughed, nodding.

“Merlin, I’ve missed you, Olly.”

“Me too, Mya, me too.”

They walked into the cottage and Hermione was taken away by how perfect it was. Big windows lined the walls, and where there wasn’t windows, there was bookshelves and a large fireplace. In the back she could see the door to the kitchen and the stairs to the second floor. It was furnished like a stereotypical beach house and it was everything she ever dreamed it could be.

“It’s perfect, isn’t it?” A soft voice asked from the doorway leading to the beach. 

Hermione spun around to find one Percy Weasley leaning against the white doorway, a tired but happy smile on his face. His hair, which he normally slicked back straight to look more refined for work, was in its naturally curly state, looking a lot like Oliver’s. His rectangular glasses were sitting on his thin nose and Hermione thought she noticed more freckles than he’d had at the Yule Ball. He, like Oliver, was wearing simple khaki shorts and no shoes. He wore one of Oliver’s old Gryffindor jerseys.

“Absolutely perfect.”  
______

Later that night found the trio laying on a large blanket under the stars on the beach. Hermione’s head was in Percy’s lap as he leaned against Oliver, all of them staring up at the night sky. Waves crashed behind them and all their curly hair blew gently in the breeze.

“How is the Golden Trio doing?” Oliver asked.

Hermione hummed. “Pretty good. Ronald spent until December being an idiot and refused to talk to me or Harry, but he eventually pulled his head out of his ass… mostly. Harry and I spent a lot of time together this year while most of the school was against him, he’s starting to feel like my little brother, in a way.”

Percy gave her shoulder a squeeze. “I’m happy you finally get a brother of your own, Mya. And I’m sorry Ronald is so awful to you every year. I’d talk to him if I thought he’d listen but you know that most of my siblings don’t listen to me.”

“I appreciate it anyways, Perc,” She replied, reaching up and absentmindedly patting his cheek, causing Oliver to chuckle. “One day your family will fully appreciate you. Merlin knows at this rate Ron will be jealous when you are Minister and he didn’t manage to pass any of his NEWTs by himself.”

“And if they don’t,” Oliver butted in. “You will always have us.”

“Always.” Hermione echoed.

Percy gave a watery smile before pulling her up to his chest for a hug and Oliver tackled both of them until they were laughing the night away on the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest I've written in awhile, I just had a bunch of ideas! Enjoy!

“Dumbledore came to me the other day.” Percy stated, eyes focused on the coffee mug in his hands. 

Oliver and Hermione stopped their animated discussion mid sentence, both turning to look at their quiet friend. They could see the lines of stress upon his brow and the way his long spindly fingers gripped the ceramic. In the cabin he was comfortable enough not to dress up like he did constantly at Hogwarts and for the Ministry. He wore an oversized dark blue knit sweater with the signature Weasley ‘W’ on it, one shoulder sliding down his upper arm. He hadn’t touched his bacon or eggs. 

Weasley’s always eat. Always. Hermione thought worriedly.

“Why?”

“He wants me to be a spy in the Ministry for the Order of the Phoenix.”

At their confused looks, he sighed. “The Order is a secret organization started by the Headmaster during the last war to fight Voldemort and his forces. My parents and uncles were part of the original Order, as were the Potters, and many others. After the resurrection, Dumbledore reactivated the Order.” 

“That’s what he was referring to when he told me that I would be brought somewhere in the beginning of August, somewhere protected by a group of his.” Hermione realized. 

“What does he want ya to do?” Oliver asked, his face uncharacteristically serious. 

“Turn my back on my family, publicly align myself with the Ministry and the Minister, and give up all contact with my family until my services aren’t needed anymore. When the war ends and there is no need for a spy in a corrupt ministry.” Percy said solemnly, his face hard as stone. 

Oliver and Hermione both sucked in a breathe. They both knew how important family was to Percy, despite the fact that he was never as close with his family as all the others were. To disavow them, especially his father, would normally be unspeakable for him. 

“Who would know? How would you pass information along to The Order if your whole family believes you to be a Ministry lackey?” Hermione asked, her mind racing. 

“Dumbledore,” Percy replied. “And possibly Kingsley Shacklebolt, an auror.”

“You’re goin t’do it, aren’t you?” Oliver asked.

Percy looked up from his cold coffee for the first time. 

“They’ll never forgive me. The things I’m going to have to say and do… they’ll never forgive me.” He whispered, his eyes shining with unshod tears. 

“They will, in the end. I’ll make them believe you and defend you to the end of the earth. You were my first friend and my best friend, I’ll make them understand.”

“Me too, mate. One day, they will know what you did and understand.”

Percy just nodded his head sadly and Hermione took one hand from his coffee mug and held it tightly. 

“I’ll figure out a way for the three of us to communicate, as owls are too big a risk. We’ll make this work, Perc.” Hermione promised. “But for now, we have another week and a half on this beautiful beach, in this cottage that I never want to leave, and we aren’t going to think about the war and secret organizations and the future. For now let’s enjoy this vacation that we have been planning for a year and each other, because who knows when we’ll get the chance again.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”  
_______

To Harry, the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’, was not the first thing he normally thought of following his name. No, he normally thought, ‘Harry Potter, orphan’. He didn’t have a family; his parents murdered when he was a baby, his grandparents dying before he was born, and his one living Aunt hated his guts and wished he were dead. He had no siblings.

At least, that is, until he went to Hogwarts and met one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, smartest witch of their generation. She helped him with his homework, even when Ron tried to get him to slack off, and always listened to him talk about whatever was on his mind. Harry had only ever told Hermione about the Dursley’s, about the starvation and occasional beating and the unwanted ness, and afterwards she pulled him close with tears in her eyes, holding his head to her chest and called him ‘little brother’. 

Harry never thought he would be anyone’s brother, much less that this amazing girl would chose to consider him such. When she catcalled him that, he had burst into tears against her and cried in happiness as she held him in front of the common room fire. 

Harry knew Ron thought that he had a crush on Hermione, which he knew caused Ron a good amount of bitterness that he himself had yet to realize the cause of, but Harry had never thought of Hermione that way. She was always just, Hermione. His Hermione, who bugged him to do his homework and would read to him in the common room when the nightmares kept him from sleeping. His Hermione would make sure he remembered to eat and Harry made sure that she remembered to sleep and have fun. 

It was this closeness that caused him to know something no one else seemed to notice, that she was very close to Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood, much closer than she was to Ron certainty. He was always an early riser, habit hard to break from growing up with the Dursleys, so he had often seen Hermione slip in and out of their room in the morning. At first, he was really confused and worried about what she ocular possibly be doing in the sixth year boys dorms, so he had put on his cloak and followed her one night.

~Flashback~ 

Looking at the map, Harry saw Hermione moving around in her dorm before heading towards the hall. Quickly, he slipped on his cloak and followed her. He managed to slip in behind her before she closed the door and found himself an empty corner to sit in.

She walked into the room like it was her own, dropping her bag on a third desk against a wall -wait why did a dorm with two boys have three desks? 

“I’m here, boys,” she called in the direction of the bathroom and he saw Percy poke his head out. “We’ll be out in a second, just helping Oliver with cutting his hair.”

Hermione laughed. “Don’t cut it too long, I love the curls!”

Harry could hear Oliver grumbling in the bathroom, but it didn’t sound like English to him.

A few minutes later, Oliver had come out of the bathroom, his hair trimmed slightly to be kept out of his eyes and a smirking Percy following behind the grumbling captain. “Want me to do yours, Mya?” 

“Mhm sure okay, and while I’m doing it Oliver can explain a problem I was having in Transfiguration.” She agreed, sitting down in a desk chair in front of him. “Just trim the bottom and clean up the hair around my face, if you don’t mind, Perc.” 

“Got it.” 

“Percy Weasley, heir Prewett, Prefect, Future Minister of Magic, hair stylist.” Oliver teased and Percy blushed and pushed up his rectangle glasses.

Harry watched, mystified, as the threesome interacted. Percy quietly muttered spells and pointed his wand at various parts of Hermione’s head, trimming and cleaning it up. Oliver lay off the side of the bed - and Harry only now just realized that the two beds were pushed together - with his head hanging down while he handled a quaffle in his hands, all while rapidly debating with Hermione about some Transfiguration theory that Harry didn’t think they had even covered in class today. When Percy was done, Hermione leaped up and gave the tall sixth year one of her signature bear hugs. Harry nearly gasped out loud when Percy kissed her head before she moved to lay sit on the bed, putting her feet in Oliver’s lap. 

He realized, as his legs were starting to get tired from standing very still, that he wouldn’t be able to leave until someone left the room. Realizing that he would be there for awhile, he slowly slid to the floor and made sure his cloak was covering him entirely. 

For awhile, the trio just worked on homework together on the combined beds. Harry was starting to get very bored when suddenly, after a long period of silence, Oliver asked, “And how are you doing with Harry and Ron? No killing of your best friend’s little brother?” 

Harry perked up at the question and Hermione’s answering huff. “Ronald won’t stop going on and on about how evil Slytherins are and how Draco Malfoy is the heir of slytherin, even though he know that the last Slytherin line, the Gaunt’s, died out decades ago and never married with the Malfoys.” 

“Ron never paid attention to his lessons at all. I doubt he even knows much about our own family status and history, much less the rest of the Sacred 28. Once he realized that the only chance that he would ever be in contention for an heir ship was if all of the rest of us died, he stopped caring and started bashing most wizarding traditions in an effort to not have to sit in lessons.”

“Does Harry know about his heirship?” Oliver asked.

“I doubt it, though perhaps I will try and explain it to him. He will have a hard time of it without a tutor like I have you,Heir Prewett.” Hermione teased gently. 

“That boy would be so lost without you, Mya.” Oliver said, shaking his head fondly. 

“Maybe, but I’ll always help him.” 

~Flashback over~ 

He had had to sit on the floor of the sixth year dorms for hours, listening to them do homework. Eventually, Hermione had nodded off sitting between them as Percy had read allowed from some book on an obscure charms theory. He watched as Oliver tucked her into the bed under the covers, and Percy charmed her uniform into one of his Weasley sweaters and a pair of shorts. And then, Percy had dimmed the lights and the two elder boys and laid down next to her, and was soon asleep.

Harry was amazed by their simple closeness and affection. He couldn’t detect anything romantic about them, but he could easily feel the deep bond they shared. As he watched, his heart had longed for a close relationship like theirs. He loved Ron, he really did, but Ron was his best mate, his first friend, but not one he would feel comfortable cuddling and reading with. He wanted someone more than that. 

He just hoped one day he would be as lucky as Hermione had been at finding someone that accepted him so fully. 

After that day, Hermione had come up to Harry after Ron was in bed, and gently explained as much as she could about his inheritance and about the Wizarding World that Ron always just expected him to know. 

~Flashback~

“There are 28 families in Wizarding England who are considered ‘sacred’. Not because of their history of ‘pure blood’, but because they have been around long enough to develop their own family Magic’s that make them special in each way. The Weasley’s, for example, are very often highly proficient in ward-based magic, which is why Bill is a curse breaker. The Malfoys and Princes are gifted in potions thanks to their Veela ancestries, as well as heat-based magic’s. The Blacks, while nearly all deceased, were known for their proficiencies in Blood Magic’s and metamorphosis. They were one of the oldest magical families in Europe, and were considered an Utmost Ancient House.” Hermione explained. 

“What… what about the Potter’s?” He asked, his voice hoarse. He knew so little about his own family, he would take anything. 

“Exceptional at transfiguration and spell crafting. They were descended from the female Gryffindor line, who had ancestry from the Northern Fae, hence your dark hair. If you took Ancient Runes next year and possibly Arithmancy, you would likely be quite proficient and do well, as long as you actually put in the work. Very few have the skill to be a master spell crafter anymore, you would be in high demand doing very interesting work.” 

Harry sat there for awhile, lost in thought. He did average in his classes but the idea of having an actual talent at something, something that would make him special besides his status as the Boy-Who-Lived, intrigued him greatly. 

“Will… will you help me, Hermione?” He asked eagerly. “I don’t want to slack off anymore, not knowing that I have such a legacy to live up to. I- I want to make my parents proud.”

Smiling widely, she leaned over and tugged him into a hug. “Of course, Harry. There is so much about the magical world that they don’t teach muggle raised students here that is essential, you should try and find someone who will tutor you in our world and your heritage.” 

“Can’t you?” He asked, confused. 

Hermione laughed lightly and kissed his cheek. “I’m still learning too, but I won’t become a Lord at seventeen like you. I’ll ask around, see if another heir would be willing to tutor you.”

“What kind of things are you learning?” 

“Wizarding social cues, like the importance of shaking hands and various ways to bow and curtsy, as well as traditions, such as about Yule. You will have to learn all about the various family histories, social norms, and politics. You will be expected to sit on the Wizengamot one day, you know.” 

Harry was nearing a state of shock. He had no idea how he was supposed to do any of this. 

“It’ll be okay, I promise.” 

They sat in silence for awhile, Harry simply trying to absorb what he had been told. 

“Wait… how is Percy Weasley Heir Prewett when he is a Weasley?” Harry asked. 

“The Prewett line is inactive, as Mrs. Weasley’s brothers died in the war. Custom dictates that it goes to the second in line Weasley, as Bill is Lord Weasley. However, Charlie had no desire to be restricted by a lordship he didn’t want and passed it to Percy, who will take over as Lord when he turns seventeen.” Hermione explained in her matter of fact tone. 

“Why isn’t Mr. Weasley, Lord Weasley?” He asked, getting even more confused. 

Hermione sighed. “Years ago, when he was young, he was to be engaged to Lucius Malfoy’s sister, but he didn’t love her. For the top of society, it is still very normal for contracts to be drawn up to protect the interests of families, as well as those betrothed. For example, if someone insulted the lady, the gentlemen was by rights allowed to call an honor duel to protect her. Arthur broke the contract between his father and Abraxas Malfoy and dishonored his to-be wife when he eloped with Molly Prewett. They loved each other, I will give them that, but the contract was legally binding. There were ways he could have gone about stopping the wedding, but instead he went against Magic and as such, Magic ruled that he should lose his Lordship and family magics from his person. It’s the reason the Lucius Malfoy hates Arthur so much, Mr. Weasley dishonored his sister and she eventually died from her grief and a sickness during the first war.”

Harry stared at her. “Ron just said the feud was because Malfoy was in league with Voldemort, not anything about breaking of agreements and traditions.”

“There is so much more to this wonderful world than what is presented at Hogwarts. There is so much to learn so you don’t accidently insult someone.” She explained.

“How would I accidently insult someone?” He asked, confused. 

“Well..” She hesitated but eventually decided to push forward. “You know how on the train before first year and Malfoy had offered you his hand?” At his confused nod, she continued. “Well, House Malfoy and House Potter are of the same standing, and by refusing his hand, as you are both Heirs to your houses, you basically spit on him and his family. That’s why he resents you so much, he likely assumed you knew what you were doing when it happened, as most people think you were raised learning about Wizarding customs.”

He let out a breathe. “Oh.”

“Yeah…” 

“I made a mistake, didn’t I?”

“You didn’t know any better, but yes, you did. I think you should try and apologize.” Hermione said tentatively, knowing how much Harry didn’t like Draco, but hoping they would be able to move past it. 

“He’s not the Heir of Slytherin, is he?” Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

“No, I don’t think so.” Hermione told him, giving him a sad smile as everything Harry believed shifted in his mind.

~Flashback Over~

Hermione was everything to Harry, his only family. He would die to protect her, and this close bond he felt made him more perceptive to her than she would even likely believe. It was this that allowed him to know that when she was stressed about school, she would go running to Oliver to give her bear hugs and make her laugh, and when she was calmer, Percy would help her with her work. He knew that when she was happy, she would be extra affectionate to her two boys, even if no one else ever saw it. 

If Hermione wished to keep her friendship with those two boys quiet, Harry would respect her wishes. Besides, maybe Hermione could help him with a certain blond problem if he stayed in her good graces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of Harry in this one. Writing this actually gave me an idea for a corresponding story that I hope to start writing this weekend. It won't be in this fic but will go hand-in-hand. I just want this to be focused on Hermione, Percy and Oliver, while there will be another fic in the same universe that focuses on someone(s) else and likely a more structured plot, rather than segments of time at a time like this.


End file.
